


We ain't kids no more

by stanpool



Series: not all who wander are lost-AU [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bob Newby Lives, Coming of Age, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Майку шестнадцать, и он видел столько дерьма, но не может пережить чёртову влюблённость.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: not all who wander are lost-AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991101
Kudos: 7





	We ain't kids no more

**Author's Note:**

> спешите видеть: как я пишу драму... а в итоге всё равно скатываюсь в ХЭ
> 
> AУ относительно третьего сезона; Боб уполз
> 
> спасибо Даше за бетинг! х
> 
> можно сказать, что эта история — часть вселенной (серии) 'not all who wander are lost', потому что задумывалась она ещё два года назад, но стала чем-то самостоятельным по итогу

Он точно не знает, как это произошло, ведь Майк привык держаться за прошлое, за свои привычки, за устоявшийся уклад.

Уилл всегда был для него кем-то большим, вне ярлыков и правил: больше чем друг, больше чем парень. Просто — больше.

Майк помнит, как в двенадцать думал, что Уилл потерялся в лесу, затем — что он мёртв. И тогда эта мысль напугала его до чёртиков! Как в тринадцать страдал по Оди — глупо, по-дурацки. Словно его любимого героя комиксов несправедливо лишили сольной серии. Как Майк думал, что влюблён в неё, и как на время перестал думать о Уилле совсем… и жестоко за это поплатился. Ведь затем Уилл едва не потерял себя. Снова. 

И, хотя в четырнадцать всё стало налаживаться, Майк так и не избавился от привычки присматривать за Уиллом, продолжая думать о нём слишком часто. Особенно для того, чья девушка швыряется грузовиками силой мысли. 

В шестнадцать Майк не мог перестать думать о Уилле вовсе: о его шее, губах, родинках на плечах, под рёбрами и над губой — стольких родинках, что не счесть. Над тем, как Уилл тихо смеётся, будто не верит, что он действительно на это способен; что счастливая жизнь — не кадр из киноплёнки, а то, что он может иметь, если захочет; то, чего Уилл заслуживает. Как Уилл танцует под песни The Clash и The Smiths, когда парни уже разошлись по домам, они с Майком остались одни и никто не может их видеть. Как Уилл берёт его руку, тянет, увлекая за собой, и Майк бухтит, но подчиняется, пускай по его ушам и ногам потоптался не один демопёс. 

Майк помнит, как чувствовал себя загнанным в угол: встречаясь с Оди и думая о Уилле постоянно, ловя каждый его взгляд. Чувствуя себя мерзким, подлым — худшим бойфрендом и другом на свете.

И ведь в конечном счёте именно Оди подтолкнула его к признанию. Было что-то в том, как она обращалась со словами: их всегда недоставало и вместе с тем они били точно в цель.

Они лежали на крыше тогда, смотрели на ночное небо, и мысли Майка перетекали из одной в другую, пока не упирались в глыбу по имени Уилл. Каким счастливым он выглядел в окружении своих новых друзей из театрального кружка и каким восторженным казался, приезжая из Индианаполиса, где проходили его занятия по академическому рисунку и графике. 

Чтобы отвлечься, Майк заговорил с Оди про космос: про звёзды и галактики, про планетарные туманности и сверхновые. И она слушала его внимательно или не слушала совсем, — Майк никогда не мог сказать наверняка, — но это было и не важно. Главное — им было комфортно, даже если они не смотрели друг на друга, а Оди лишь успокаивающе водила пальцем по его бедру. 

Майк всё продолжал говорить. И пускай Оди не всегда знала, о чём он, не всегда понимала контекст, с ней Майк мог быть собой. 

Даже если первая влюблённость прошла, они с Оди уж точно принимали друг друга, знали друг друга лучше всего (с учётом того, как мало сама Оди знала о себе). И они по-прежнему любили друг друга. Чтобы целоваться, чтобы раздеваться, чтобы не быть — врозь. 

Майк рассказывал про недавнюю вспышку ближайшей к Земле сверхновой в Большом Магеллановом Облаке*, когда Оди перебила его и сказала как припечатала:

— Ты любишь Уилла.

И Майк, застигнутый её заявлением врасплох, отрывисто закачал головой.

— Я не… — начал он, но бросил все попытки оправдаться, как только заметил её внимательный взгляд. Съязвил в отместку: — Чтение мыслей теперь новый виток твоих пси-способностей, Джейн Грей?

— Нет, — Оди нахмурилась и легонько ударила Майка в плечо. Снова — без всякого телесного контакта. — Я — Вандер-вумен, — невозмутимо парировала она.

И на лице Майка возникла так хорошо знакомая, по-гиковски довольная «знаю больше, чем все уфологи, последователи теорий заговора и прочие мистификаторы» улыбка, преображавшая его острые, лягушачьи черты.

— Я люблю тебя, — упрямо заявил Майк. И он не врал. 

Они с Оди действительно были близки. Если бы они не были близки, они бы не были _близки_ — в том самом, голом, анатомическом смысле.

Несколько секунд Оди смотрела на него не моргая — и это было весьма устрашающе, надо признать. Словно Изнанка оставила свой след не только внутри Оди, но и снаружи. (Глаза — зеркало, изнанка души, ведь так?)

— И его.

— Чёрт, Оди! — Майк упёр руки в боки. — Только ты не начинай эту «двойному чизбургеру Уилеры всегда предпочитают тройной» песню.

— Такой песни нет.

Майк закатил глаза. 

Нет. _Конечно_. Естественно, нет. Ни такой песни, ни влечения Майка к Уиллу — ничего из этого в реальности не существовало. Он был готов биться за это на ножах.

— Но если бы была… — продолжила Оди. 

— А-р-р-г-х… — простонал Майк и заткнул уши, словно ему было пять, а не шестнадцать. 

Его щёки вспыхнули красным, как сигнальные огни, и когда Майк попытался встать, то стал неуклюже скатываться по отвесной крыше (не специально). И резко затормозил (уже специально). Храни Звёздный флот пси-способности Оди!

_Ничего, если ты любишь нас обоих._

Делиться своими мыслями для Оди было проще, чем говорить, но это не значило, что раз или два в день Майк не подпрыгивал от неожиданности, когда слышал чужой голос у себя в голове или видел не пойми откуда взявшийся образ Оди и её воспоминания во плоти.

Даже если они были «Оди и Майком». Даже если делить что-либо — что угодно — и делиться этим друг с другом было для них в порядке вещей. Даже если Майк привык. (Хотя здесь он лукавил: ни с плохим, ни с хорошим сверхъестественным Майк так не свыкся и не сжился).

Больше всего разговоры с Оди — если их вообще можно было назвать разговорами — напоминали Майку кабельное. С телеканалами, к которым только у них двоих был доступ. И если Оди всегда могла переключить на нужный ей канал — у неё был пульт, она была боссом, — то у Майка такой возможности не было и он мог разве что усиленно жать на кнопку «ВКЛ./ВЫКЛ.». Надеясь, что в конечном счёте это сработает. 

Или он мог настоять на своём, — хотя заранее понимал, что вряд ли чего-то этим добьётся. (Влиять на Оди с каждым днём становилось всё сложнее. И Макс с её «гёрл пауэр», феминизмом и идеями женской солидарности не облегчала Майку задачу.)

Обычно Оди пользовалась «кабельным», когда Майк играл в молчанку. Или когда ей не удавалось облечь мысли в слова — поделиться тем, что её волновало, вслух (что случалось в девяноста процентах случаев из ста).

**Это неправда, Оди! — вспылил он.**

И, хотя Майк был кавалером ордена мудаков Мудаколэндии, он уж точно не был абьюзером. Зря он вспылил и повысил на Оди голос. 

Пускай Майк и сделал это у неё — у них? — в голове.

_Уилл не разговаривает со мной, потому что ревнует, — сказала Оди–в–голове, обратив ноль внимания на его тон и слова. — Я пыталась объяснить, что у нас с тобой не такие отношения. Мы спим — да, но только потому, что нам обоим это нужно. Потому что нам комфортно в окружении друг друга. Делать это друг с другом даже приятно. Но Уилл — он…_

**Ты — что?! Оди!**

Оди не обратила на его крик — типа-крик, беззвучный для остальных — внимания. Оди–в–голове смотрела на Майка прямо, будто пригвождая к земле и заставляя твёрже стоять на ногах. Что не должно было иметь смысла, но всё равно имело, потому что Майк каким-то образом чувствовал её взгляд даже так. Даже там.

_Он не должен думать, что вы больше не друзья, Майк! Что у него нет шансов! Ты ведь говорил мне про тот случай…_

**Ты рассказала ему про это?!**

_Нет._

Майк–в–голове облегчённо (и явно преждевременно) выдохнул.

_…Только сказала, что ты часто думаешь о нём. Очень мило! Хоть он и воспринял мои слова в штыки. Ты прав, мне не стоило этого говорить. Он думает, что из-за меня всё между вами пошло наперекосяк. Думает, ты не хочешь его ранить. Думает, что этого хочу я._

_Но я не хочу, Майк!_

**Знаю, Оди. Я знаю.**

Оди–в–голове открыла рот, закрыла и, так ничего и не сказав, взяла Майка за руку. 

И пускай она не касалась его руки физически, Майк ощутил тепло её ладони.

Прошло сколько-то секунд, минут или часов, и Майк было решил, что с разговором по пси-связи покончено, как услышал тихий голос Оди снова:

_Ему обидно, что ты больше не говоришь с ним про космос._

**А тебе и впрямь не стоило в это лезть.**

И тот он — Майк–в–голове — надулся, скрестив руки на груди.

Реальный же Майк кое-как вскарабкался вверх по крыше (наконец — без приключений) и ушёл (медленно, чтобы не упасть, но достаточно драматично, чтобы у него были все шансы присоединиться к Уиллу и его группе на занятиях по актёрскому мастерству в будущем).

Оди не стала его догонять. Вместо этого Майка догнал её голос — обеспокоенный и по-Майковски упрямый на сей раз.

_Кто сказал, что мы давно уже не дети? Некоторые ещё как._

«Кто сказал, что…» — подумал-огрызнулся Майк, но обрубил связь с концами, шумно спустившись по лестнице и спрыгнув на пол с грацией рухнувшего мешка с костями. Теперь его волосы торчали во все стороны, как отцветший, взбешённый одуванчик.

— Нахрен, — обращаясь к мирозданию и к самому себе, сказал Майк.

Уилл, как и Майк, волен поступать как ему вздумается. Прямо как сейчас Майк решил, что обсуждений всей этой чепухи с него достаточно.

//

Всё-таки это случается. Чёрт бы побрал Оди, но это случается, ведь Майку шестнадцать, и его мозг и логика включаются лишь тогда, когда за ними гонятся демопсы, или городу угрожает Демогоргон, или хрен пойми какая ещё тварь из Изнанки пытается выгрызть себе путь в их мир, навредить его друзьям или семье, Оди или Уиллу.

Под угрозой смерти Майк всегда думает рационально, но сейчас никаких угроз нет, и ему шестнадцать. Боже! Майку всего шестнадцать, и он видел сумасшедших русских и не менее сумасшедших американцев, и как умирают люди. (Совсем не как в кино; смерть лишена поэзии.) И то, как Оди швырялась предметами, машинами и могла бы, думает Майк, запросто швыряться домами. Майку шестнадцать, и он видел столько дерьма, но не может пережить чёртову влюблённость. Словно та распяла его поперёк, что-то в нём выжгла, а Майк и поделать с этим ничего не мог. Жил, как обычно, ходил в школу, много кушал и много чего — нет и, ну. Пытался выйти на компромисс: с совестью, с сердцем, с Оди и Уиллом; с самим собой. Прежде всего — с собой.

Майк по-прежнему недолюбливает Макс, пускай её и приняли остальные. Даже Оди, с чьим мнением Майк привык считаться, и Лукас, на чьё мнение — при других обстоятельствах — Майк бы с удовольствием наплевал. Дело в том, что она продолжала лезть на рожон, говоря Майку что-то такое, от чего он мгновенно вскипал, морщился, закатывал глаза и огрызался. Просто не мог перебороть себя! И сальные взгляды её брата Билли (сводного, как не уставала поправлять Макс) в сторону Стива лишь подливали масла в огонь. Вся их семейка словно задалась целью заграбастать как можно больше друзей Майка! Даже если Стив не был его братаном или любимым другом, может, не был другом Майка вообще, отдавать его Харгроув–Мэйфилдам? Нет уж, спасибо.

Увлечение Дастина радиофизикой вскоре стало планами на колледж, поэтому теперь он участвовал во всех олимпиадах, на какие только мог попасть. И все они понимали: в Массачусетсе Дастина знают и ждут. Если не Дастин, то кто? А ещё он постоянно созывал общий сбор на холме, где установил мощную радиовышку и откуда связывался со своей _Принцессой Жасмин_ из далёкого штата Юта. Конечно, никто не верил в её существование. Даже Стив, как призналась ему Нэнс, смеясь. Однако ни Майк, ни остальные парни, ни даже Макс, которая в выражениях не стеснялась, или Оди с её «друзья не лгут» не пытались вразумить Дастина, разрушив сказочный образ его недостижимой и наверняка воображаемой подружки. После всего, думал Майк, верить начнёшь и не в такое. Может, и девушка, о которой без умолку болтал Дастин, существовала на самом деле. 

Лукас подкачался и больше не выглядел хлюпиком, как, в общем, по-прежнему выглядели они все. Он делал успехи в ораторском искусстве и показывал неплохие результаты в триатлоне, выступая за школу. А осенью планировал выдвигаться в президенты школьного совета, чтобы стать первым темнокожим учеником за всю историю старшей школы Хокинса, которого бы выбрали на эту должность. Было ли возросшее самомнение Лукаса следствием его амбиций, дурного влияния Макс или новых (популярных) друзей из спортивной команды — а может, дело было вообще не в Лукасе, — но он бесил Майка чаще, чем раньше. 

Уилл стал гораздо закрытее теперь. И после нескольких партий в «Подземелья и драконы», когда ход игры прерывал Лукас с его рассуждениями о том, что бы сказала или сделала Макс, или Майк подскакивал и летел к телефону после громкого окрика Карен — «Майк! Тебе звонит Джейн. И бога ради, не занимай линию на час, как в прошлый раз!», — Уилл отказался от настольных игр с клубом совсем. Он не объяснял причину, не выглядел обиженным, но внутри Майк знал, что отчасти был тому виной. 

Именно зацикленность Майка на Оди так злила Уилла. Во всяком случае, раздражала больше, чем россказни Лукаса о Макс — к которой Уилл, как и Оди, был втайне привязан — или байки Дастина о Девочке–из–Юты. 

Майк не питал иллюзий. Анализируя всё сейчас, он видел, как всякое упоминание Оди, каждый пьяный от любви и подросткового максимализма рассказ о ней отделяли их с Уиллом дюйм за дюймом. 

Все слова Майка про силу Оди, растущую от месяца к месяцу, про её голос у него в голове или про то, как они подходили друг другу, словно были деталями конструктора лего. Что Оди могла бы запросто оказаться его соулмейтом, если бы теория родственных душ была хоть как-то подтверждена научно. В конечном счёте всё это вытравило Уилла из его жизни, — даже если оттолкнуть Уилла было последним, чего Майк хотел.

Начиная с той злополучной партии в «Подземелья и драконы» постепенно Уилл сокращал их общение. И он почти не разговаривал с Оди, если этого можно было избежать. Впрочем, не то чтобы Оди любила разговаривать. И не то чтобы Уилл избегал разговоров с ней одной. Точек соприкосновения между Уиллом и клубом становилось всё меньше. И вскоре стало ясно, как сильно Уилл хотел двигаться дальше после случившегося. 

Это не удивляло; все они двигались дальше. И всё же Майк с трудом переносил, как в их с Уиллом случае это движение происходило в противоположном друг от друга направлении. Словно за два года они повзрослели, как другие взрослеют за пять, и их дружба перешла Рубикон, когда прошлое стало точкой невозврата, и прежнюю жизнь было уже не вернуть.

Тем не менее, Уилл стал гораздо увереннее в себе, даже счастливее. И то, что Лонни больше не мелькал на его горизонте, а отношения Джойс и Боба двигались к свадьбе, только шло Уиллу и всей их семье на пользу. 

Два предыдущих года окончательно испортили и без того плачевную репутацию Уилла в школе. И что же? Уилл наконец перестал от неё зависеть. Было здорово наблюдать, как осмелел Уилл с тех пор. Как из Мальчика–который–выжил, Зомби–парня и чудака он превратился в того, кто встречается с одной из самых популярных девочек в школе — Дженнифер Хайес. Затем — кто поспешно расстаётся с Дженнифер Хайес, но сохраняет с ней хорошие отношения. (И пускай Майк до сих пор не знал, что стало причиной разрыва, с той дружбой, которая была у них с Уиллом сейчас, он, кажется, потерял всякое право на ответы.) 

Оглядываясь назад, Майк гордился Уиллом. Гордился, что он заставил остальных увидеть себя таким, каким всегда был для Джойс и клуба — талантливым, весёлым, чутким. 

И Майк правда радовался за него. Как в свои шестнадцать Уилл превратился в того, кто рисует потрясающие декорации для школьного театра и не получает за это за школой. Кто выигрывает конкурс юных талантов штата. И как, даже оставаясь неудачником, Уилл больше не был одинок. 

Что точно не вызывало у Майка радость, так это растущая чёрной дырой дистанция между ними. Ведь в шестнадцать Уилл окончательно стал тем, кого Майк, как ни старайся, не мог выбросить из головы.

//

После нескольких попыток — всех, как одна, закончившихся провалом — Майк решается на разговор с Уиллом в школе. 

Конечно, он не думает ни о каком признании. (Майк и сам пока не до конца понимает, что чувствует. И он не хотел бы узнать, что Уилл ничего такого к нему не испытывает, находясь в грёбаной школе.) Говорить об этом — уже отчаянный шаг, но получить от ворот поворот публично — значит возвести отчаяние на новый уровень, в высшую степень.

Уилл стоит в коридоре восточного корпуса, недалеко от кабинета 104, где, Майк знает, всегда проходит его продвинутый класс по визуальному искусству. В нём просторно, светло, — светлее, чем в остальных кабинетах школы, — и это Майк тоже знает, а не додумывает, потому что его собственные занятия по астрономии 10 время от времени проходят там же. 

Косой прямоугольник света окрашивает воротник и левый манжет рубашки Уилла в бледно-жёлтый, шею и щёки — тоже, и на секунду этот пересвет на его и без того бледной коже выглядит пугающе знакомо. Как напоминание, что Изнанка всегда здесь, затаилась неподалёку. Что одно неверное решение, один неосторожный шаг может подтолкнуть к пропасти.

Майк смаргивает прострелившую тело оторопь, засовывает липкое, поганое чувство тревоги куда подальше и расправляет плечи. Он смотрит на Уилла снова, но как будто заново, — другими глазами, — и старается не думать о почти гестаповском свете, бьющем Уиллу в глаза как в ту ночь, когда Уиллом завладел Теневой монстр. 

Майк присматривается не к самому Уиллу, а к тому, с кем он.

Уилл разговаривает со светловолосым парнем в свитере и круглых очках, и Майк мечтает, чтобы Макс хоть раз показалась в коридоре, когда это действительно нужно, и как бы случайно проехалась по ногам этого Тома–как–его–там на скейте. 

— Уилл, хэй! — без долгих прелюдий зовёт его Майк, никак не ожидая, что это заставит Уилла вздрогнуть. 

Вот до чего они дошли. Докатились.

— Привет. Ты знаешь Тома? — всё же говорит Уилл, и Том, как послушный пёс, протягивает Майку руку. Кретин.

Майк, может, и не хотел бы знать, кто такой Том, но каждый, кто живёт в Хокинсе, рано или поздно узнаёт что-то о ком-то. Кроме сплетен и нового торгового центра, делать в их городе по-прежнему особо нечего. 

Поэтому да, конечно. Майк знает Тома. Он из семьи военного, часто менял школы и, по его же словам, до Хокинса полгода жил в Вашингтоне — правда, не уточняя, в каком именно (что само по себе выглядело подозрительно). 

А ещё Том открыто подкатывал к Уиллу, начиная с первого дня в школе. Майк помнит, как он застал их во время обеденного перерыва на футбольном поле и чем все они занимались до его появления. 

Лукас как раз разминался, готовясь к забегу в своём новом белом спортивном костюме и таких же кроссовках — ходячая реклама фирмы «Найки», — с тканевой повязкой цвета хаки на лбу. Макс ела банан, держа таймер наизготовку. Уилл сидел рядом с Майком на лавке, — они оба занимались спортом ровно в том количестве, который требовался для получения зачёта, и не утруждали себя ничем сверх, — смотрел мимо и делал вид, будто ничего не происходит. А Дастин говорил за всех и сразу. Ни тогда, ни — тем более — сейчас Майк не воспроизвёл бы сказанное им даже приблизительно, но это было и не важно. Главное, Дастин всегда умел разрядить обстановку, всегда чувствовал сгущающуюся атмосферу вокруг — и стремился всё исправить.

Майк трясёт головой — его волосы отросли, и чёлка без конца лезла в глаза — и поворачивается к Уиллу, игнорируя протянутую Томом руку. Прочищает горло.

— Где ты вечно пропадаешь? Мы можем… 

— Не сейчас, — осекает Уилл. 

Его реакция, а теперь ещё и слова вызывают у Майка ступор. И это глупо. Может, совсем по-детски, но он ловит себя на совершенно идиотской мысли: прямо сейчас его как будто поместили в сопливый ромком — ещё и сделали главным героем.

Стоящего перед ним Уилла он по-прежнему видит очень чётко, но остальной мир уходит на второй план — смазываясь, растворяясь и в конце концов закручиваясь в спираль. 

Коридор наводняют ученики, но их лица лишены прежней резкости. Они шумно переговариваются, шутят и смеются или, напротив, о чём-то спорят. Они повторяют отрывки теорем, стихов или бубнят что-то себе под нос; в общем, живут жизнью среднестатистических старшеклассников школы Хокинс, в то время как та не то чтобы не касается жизни Майка — как будто не пересекается с ней ни в одной точке. Как две параллельные прямые — их пересечение возможно лишь в некоем абсолюте, в теориях неевклидовой геометрии.

Некоторых учеников Майк знает: с кем-то он ходил на биологию или английский, с кем-то делал проект по основам гражданственности ещё в средней школе, чьё-то лицо кажется Майку смутно знакомым, но не более того, а кого-то он видит впервые. 

Вдруг оказывается, что в старшей школе проще затеряться в толпе, ведь здесь учится много тех, кто вырос в пригороде Хокинса или не рос в нём совсем. (Вдруг — потому что Майк и впрямь не замечает многого. Его внимание рассеяно, и интересует Майка далеко не всё и не все.) 

Например, Макс и Билли, которые переехали в Хокинс из солнечной Калифорнии. Или Том. Или Робин. Майк не знал о существовании Робин до тех пор, пока родители не пригласили её подтянуть Холли по математике. Только тогда он выяснил, что Робин родилась в Хокинсе и закончила ту же школу, в которой учились все Уилеры.

— Уилл, пожалуйста, — зовёт Майк. И плевать он хотел на драму. Или на то, что о нём подумают остальные, или как он выглядит и звучит со стороны.

Вспоминая поведение Уилла весь последний год, Майк думает, что и он считает так же, но Уилл беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. И это раздражает — раздражает почти так же, как дребезжание маминого миксера по выходным. Когда она готова провести полдня за лимонными капкейками на кухне, лишь бы не пересекаться с отцом. 

Майк ведь не требует от Уилла невозможного! Только поговорить. Каких-то пять минут его времени — всё, чего Майк просит. 

Но Уилл не идёт на контакт. 

Майк наблюдает за ним и хмурится сильнее, когда его отвлекает какая-то девушка, а Уилл словно только этого и ждал. Она из тех, кого Майк не помнит или не знает: невысокого роста, брюнетка, с коротким каре и по-гномьи торчащими ушами — в каждом по несколько серёжек-гвоздиков.

— Уилл! — вспыхивает Майк. И он бы схватил его, встряхнул — так, чтобы Уилл опомнился, чтобы наконец посмотрел на него и прекратил весь этот фарс, — но решает, что это уже слишком. 

Том отступает от Уилла, девочка–с–каре исчезает тоже, и, хотя вокруг шумно, Майку удаётся расслышать, как Том говорит: «Я займу нам место у окна». А затем проходит в кабинет вслед за остальными. «Мозги себе займи», — зло думает Майк в ответ.

Уилл едва заметно кивает Тому и вешает здоровую сумку с бумагой и художественными принадлежностями на плечо.

— Потом, — обращается он к Майку уже в дверях. — Мы поговорим потом. Хорошо, Майк?

Голос Уилла — тихий, даже холодный, и от этого тона у Майка колет в груди. 

Обещание Уилла ему совсем не нравится. Любое откладывание на потом не нравится. Ощущается как «никогда»... в лучшем случае. Поэтому Майк не выдерживает и подходит к Уиллу, резко развернув того к себе.

— Пожалуйста! — умоляюще тянет Майк и вкладывает руку Уилла в свою, переплетая их пальцы. И снова, почти шёпотом: — Пожалуйста.

Хотя в этом, в общем, мало от просьбы. Ведь Майк эгоист и привык, чтобы всё было по-его. Чтобы они с Уиллом — были.

Уилл отдёргивает руку, и в его выражении — в самой его позе — проступает не характерная жёсткость.

— Если ты не наш новый натурщик, то тебе лучше уйти, Майк.

И пока Майк мечется между желанием уйти и нагнать Уилла, выкрикнув что-то — наверняка глупое и абсурдное — на весь класс, он слышит тихое покашливание у себя за спиной. 

— Натурщик, верно? Мне жаль, но на сегодня это место занято, молодой человек.

Мистер Роджер, как быстро соображает Майк, тот самый учитель живописи и тому подобных предметов в их школе — не самой передовой в Америке, но старающейся изо всех сил, чтобы не растерять последние дотации из городского бюджета и пожертвования от совета попечителей. 

Не узнай Майк о мистере Роджере от Уилла, он бы решил, что тот работает моделью — настолько атлетично мистер Роджер сложён. 

Майк без понятия, что такому, как мистер Роджер, могло понадобиться в их дыре, но он не развивает эту тему. Происходящее в Хокинсе давно перешагнуло планку очень–странных–дел, чтобы сейчас Майк переживал о мелких нестыковках.

— Но уже в следующем месяце нам понадобится новый, — подмигнув ему, ободряюще сообщает мистер Роджер.

— Я… я подумаю. Хорошо, — говорит Майк, только чтобы от него отвязались. Натурщик? Он? Точно не в этой жизни. 

Впрочем, мистер Роджер всё равно покупается на его слова. Он кивает и с дежурной — ослепительной — улыбкой проходит в класс, небрежно бросая коричневую сумку-портфель на стул и поворачиваясь к классу:

— Добрый день, — приветствует мистер Роджер, и Майк слышит его только потому, что продолжает стоять в дверях, как истукан. — Как вы помните, с сегодняшнего дня наши занятия несколько меняют формат. На протяжении всего триместра на смену холодным вазам и сухоцветам позировать вам будет человек, а значит — у вас нет права на ошибку. Ваша цель — через пластику тела, выражение лица передать эмоцию. Теперь — не увидеть живое в неживом, а не растерять это живое за штрихами карандаша и мазками краски. Часть из этих работ войдёт в триместровый проект, из которого и будет состоять ваша годовая оценка. Поэтому советую вам всем подойти ответственно к нашим занятиям и не пропускать их без крайней нужды. Кевин, прошу…

В центр круга из деревянных мольбертов и сидящих за ними учеников выходит темноволосый худощавый парень с острыми скулами и пухлыми губами. 

«Что, серьёзно?» — закатив глаза, думает Майк. Разве натурщиком не должен быть кто-то с фигурой помускулистее? Тот же Билли — как ни тошно Майку это признавать — подошёл бы гораздо больше.

Майк ещё с минуту топчется у кабинета — Уилл явно умышленно садится спиной к двери, — поворачивается и бредёт по коридору к выходу. Его занятия по продвинутой физике начнутся только через час, а его жизнь словно кончилась, так и не успев начаться. Майк вспоминает Нэнси и маму, и отца, и даже Холли, устраивающую концерты по любому поводу и без. И Дастин ещё спрашивает, в кого он такая драма квин? Есть у Майка парочка вариантов.

В общем, Майк вязнет в болоте подростковых метаний и в тот же момент едва не врезается в Макс, чудом отскочив в сторону.

Эта рыжая сведёт его в могилу, Майк не сомневается.

— Салют, Майк. Как ты?.. — говорит Макс с той роднящей их с Билли усмешкой, которая сигнализирует об опасности, даже если не всегда несёт её в себе.

— Свали, — отвечает он сквозь зубы и проходит мимо, задев Макс плечом.

Уголки её губ опускаются, выражение лица из уверенного сменяется на растерянное, даже расстроенное, но всего на долю секунды. И этого хватает, чтобы Майк убедил себя: такая разница в их репликах и то, что он без всякой причины ведёт себя как мудак — в порядке вещей. Для них с Макс это стало нормой с самого знакомства. Да и Максин Мэйфилд наверняка нет дела, что о ней думает и как ведёт себя с ней Майк Уилер. 

Даже если прежде всего это должно волновать самого Майка. Волновать чуть больше, чем сейчас.

Просто он расстроен, тут же находится с объяснением — оправданием — Майк. Расстроен тем, что Макс появилась только сейчас, а не десятью минутами ранее. Что она вообще появилась. Что продолжала мозолить Майку глаза. 

Да, именно Макс была всему виной. И её рыжие волосы — точно красная тряпка для быка. 

Ну, или Майку удобнее так думать.

//

Ни на следующий день, ни на послеследующий разговора не происходит. (Возможно, признаёт Майк, в этом есть и его вина, но только отчасти и однозначно не вся.)

Майк начинает психовать сильнее, и это ни к чему не приводит тоже. Он только беспричинно злится, срывается на Макс и Лукаса, грубит отцу и хлопает дверью перед носом матери, а Холли больше не ходит за ним хвостиком. В отличие от проблем Майка, которые кажутся ему сложными и запутанными — взрослыми, — проблемы Холли, напротив, выглядят не важными и бесконечно далёкими.

И если бы только Холли задирали в школе! В таком случае Майк бы, несомненно, вмешался, но популярность его сестёр всегда была на порядок выше его собственной. А раз о травле Холли не идёт и речи, Майк разрешает себе забить и не волноваться. 

— Представь, что тебе нравится один человек, но всё у вас складывается как-то не очень, — неделю спустя начинает Майк издалека, когда они с Дастином усердно крутят педали в сторону радиовышки. 

Дастин — чтобы связаться со своей дамой сердца, Майк — чтобы попытаться объяснить, как что-то в нём вдруг перещёлкнуло и вместо дамы сердца на его радаре всплыл так хорошо знакомый им обоим Уилл.

Выбор падает на Дастина, а не на Оди, ещё и потому, что Майк верит: Дастин слишком добр и не станет глумиться, не будет задавать неудобных вопросов. Кроме того, Майк не хочет идти к Оди с повинной и признавать её правоту.

— И? — спрашивает Дастин, когда их рули поравнялись.

Майк же медлит, прежде чем продолжить. 

Он не знает, как выразиться, не знает, стоит ли подбирать слова и что это даст в принципе. Стоит ли об этом говорить вообще?

— И это не Оди, — наконец решается Майк.

— А-а… — подаёт голос Дастин, и они едут дальше.

Слышно лишь дребезжание велосипедов на особо смачных колдобинах и свист проезжающих машин на трассе, пока Дастин вдруг не тормозит, и Майку приходится вывернуть руль, чтобы избежать столкновения.

Он орёт:

— Какого хрена?!

А Дастин лыбится и поправляет волосы, копируя эту раздражающую привычку Стива столь явно, что при других обстоятельствах Майк бы скривился и сделал вид, будто его вот-вот стошнит. 

Нынешние обстоятельства далеки от обычных, поэтому Майк держит лицо.

— Ну и долго же ты втыкал, — уже в открытую ржёт Дастин. И это явно не то, чего Майк ожидал.

— Насчёт?

— Насчё-от, — издевательски тянет Дастин, — Уилла. Как я уже говорил, твоя способность не замечать очевидные вещи меня поражает.

— А-р-р-г-х… — стонет Майк.

Забегая вперёд, Майк и здесь был неправ. 

Неудобных вопросов от Дастина оказывается тьма-тьмущая.

//

Майк как будто застрял в образе вечного неудачника на велосипеде. Даже сейчас он достаёт свой велик из гаража, выезжает на дорогу и — вместо подготовки к промежуточной контрольной — едет к Уиллу, чтобы раз и навсегда во всём разобраться. Чтобы между ними не осталось пауз и тире.

Путь к дому Уилла — та ещё поездка. Большие таунхаусы с бассейном и аккуратно подстриженными зелёными кустами сменяют добротные, но безликие жёлтые и коричневые кирпичные дома, пока Майк не сворачивает на улицу с преимущественно одноэтажными, малопрезентабельными и обшитыми серым сайдингом. Часть этой застройки и не дома вовсе — небольшие вагончики на пустом участке земли с куцым газоном, покосившимися старыми деревянными качелями и парой голых неплодовых деревьев, выстроившихся в ряд.

От той части города, где живёт Уилл, веет упадком и холодом. И Майк хотел бы избавиться от этого чувства — чувства, что в Майке говорит его сноб отец, — но не может.

Дом Уилла, тем не менее, самый приятный из всех, пускай этого не скажешь, находясь снаружи. После череды катастроф, обрушившихся на дом Байерсов и на них самих, память о выбитых окнах и трещине, точно разрубившей дом пополам, никуда не делась, и этого, увы, не исправит ни один ремонт. Ведь дом Байерсов — настоящее поле боя. И всё же внутри, Майк знает, тепло и чисто. Повсюду висят семейные фотографии (гораздо более искренние и совсем не постановочные, как у них), рисунки Уилла и студийные снимки Джонатана (только те, которые он посчитал достойными показать) и стоит запах разогретого мясного рагу из «Уолмарта». 

В жизни Байерсов по-прежнему мало романтики. Даже с работой Джонатана в газете, даже с Бобом, который готов отдать всего себя и помогать, Джойс пашет как проклятая, продолжая тянуть всю их семью. 

Джойс Байерс — лучшая. После всего Майк просто не может считать иначе. 

Его тянет к Уиллу и Джойс подсознательно, как мотылька на свет. И Майк думает: правда ли это? Честно ли? Что он вот так переобувается в один момент, остывает и хочет оставить — но не насовсем и не навсегда — Оди, и уже сам от других ждёт тепла.

Майк — эгоист. И это факт, проверенный годами. Вот и сейчас его желание рассказать всё Уиллу, признаться, донести до него то, что Уилл и сам, может, давно уже знал и — Майк надеется, что нет — давно пережил. Всё это, в общем, тянется из его нутра по абсолютно эгоистическим причинам и намерениям. Ведь не ссыкуй Майк тогда, разберись он во всём раньше, — было бы гораздо проще и честнее по отношению к Уиллу и Оди сейчас.

Но Майк — тугодум, тут Дастин прав. 

Ещё: эгоистичный и тормознутый мудак. И то, что сейчас Майк возле дома Уилла — это всё лишь потому, что его внутреннее «люблю» и «прости» дошло до критической точки.

Майк подъезжает к дому Уилла, и последнее, чего он хочет — это видеть Тома, стоящего к Уиллу впритык. Реальность, однако, жестоко бьёт его под зад.

Начиная с этого момента, Майк не особо следит за хронометражем. Он вроде бы подбегает к Тому, тот что-то удивлённо лопочет в ответ, и вот уже Майк оттаскивает этого умника от Уилла, а его кулак пронзает жгучая боль, сталкиваясь с вытянутой рожей Тома. И Майк орёт. Опасно громко и бесконтрольно. 

Уилл же стоит, не двигаясь, безучастный к происходящему. Он бледный — бледнее обычного — и кажется слишком потрясённым, чтобы принимать во всём этом участие. 

— Что… Что ты здесь делаешь? — наконец говорит Уилл. Его плечи подрагивают, губы тоже, зрачки расширены.

И Майк — очевидно, потому, что он по-прежнему не в себе — срывается на него, как спущенный с поводка озверевший питбуль.

— Я?!

Его всего колотит, сердце стучит где-то в горле, и он нервно проводит рукой по волосам. Джинсы липнут к коже, рубашка-поло тоже, и по лбу стекает пот. А ведь и правда, что Майк творит? Что на него, чёрт возьми, нашло?

Только задаваться этими вопросами бессмысленно. Бессмысленно играть в дурачка. Майк ревнует — вот в чём дело, и он бы шею свернул этому Тому, если б мог. 

Том — мерзкий, даже если вовсе нет, и то, что он делает, что у них с Уиллом — даже гипотетически — может быть что-то общее, тоже мерзко. Неправильно, что он касается Уилла, говорит с ним. Что они с Уиллом ладят, будто бы Том понимает об Уилле всё. Ведь это совсем не так!

Том — не лучший для Уилла выбор — хотя бы потому, что он наверняка понятия не имеет о лаборатории, об Изнанке или о том, почему Уилл до сих пор не спит по ночам, почему его мучают кошмары. Уилл не мог довериться незнакомцу настолько, чтобы рассказать обо всём. А не знать о лете восемьдесят третьего и о том, что произошло потом, что изменило Уилла и сделало его тем, кто он есть сейчас — значит не иметь ни малейшего шанса на близость с Уиллом в будущем. Значит — не понимать его по-настоящему. Не чувствовать целиком.

— Это ты что делаешь? — напирает Майк и тычет пальцем Уиллу в грудь. — Что ты делаешь _с ним_?

Из-за всех агрессивно-наступательных движений Уилл вдруг оказывается совсем близко, и в его позе читается неуверенность, лёгкий напряг. И всё же Уилл не отступает и не пятится назад. Его выдаёт лишь шея и щёки: кожа Уилла — словно холст с пятнами краски цвета вишнёвого сока. Красиво.

Майк задерживает дыхание и ненадолго прикрывает глаза. И Уилл, — он скорее слышит и чувствует, чем видит, — разрешает себе выдохнуть. 

— Я… — пытается Майк снова.

И он знает. Знает, что именно должен сказать и зачем сюда ехал, ведь чувства к Уиллу не появились вдруг, не стали чем-то новым; они копились в нём с детства. Просто в какой-то момент окружающий мир велел Майку думать и чувствовать в строго бинарной системе, и всё, что ни есть лишнего и не вписывающегося — отсечь. Сложить в коробку со старыми детскими вещами и игрушками и отдать или выкинуть, если придётся.

Майк знает это всё. Чёрт, он знает. И всё же чувствует ком в горле и не может подобрать нужных слов.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, а не с каким-то левым парнем». Что тут сложного?

Вот только... сложно или нет — Майк не может произнести ни слова. А лезть целоваться… Вдруг Уилл его оттолкнёт? Вдруг Майк и сам неправильно себя понял? Просто — вдруг?

— Ну так что? Что, Майк? — не выдерживает Уилл. — Тебе не нравилось, когда я лез к вам с Оди, не нравилось, когда я настаивал на своём, пока вы, парни, трещали о девчонках. Так в чём же моя вина теперь, а? Или ты недоволен уже тем, что я не сижу один, ожидая, когда же Майк Уилер обратит на меня внимание? Что внимание на меня обратил Том? 

— Внимание?! Вот как это теперь называется?

И, хотя Майк в ярости, он удивлён. Это была самая долгая речь Уилла, которую Майк слышал за последнее время.

— Именно так, Майк! И, знаешь… — Уилл смотрит в сторону Тома, прежде чем продолжить: — Мы с ним действительно похожи.

Большей чуши Майк в жизни не слышал, но, глядя на фингал у Тома под глазом и на его разбитую губу, он чувствует, как теплеет на душе — и не решается спорить.

Уилл хмурится, словно видит Майка насквозь:

— Не всем же болтать об Оди без умолку, о её грудях, о поцелуях с ней или её телек…

— Я не виноват, что тебе не нравятся девушки, — выпаливает Майк, не давая Уиллу закончить. 

Всё запуталось, но в одном он уверен: Майк не даст сделать из Оди крайнюю. Ни сейчас, ни вообще. Она не должна пострадать из-за одного неосторожно брошенного слова.

И в этот же момент Майк осознаёт, что он сам только что сморозил. 

Боже, ну он и мудак!

— Уилл, я…

«...Не это имел в виду», — хочет сказать Майк, но Уилл останавливает его жестом. 

Лицо Уилла — бледное, как стакан соевого молока.

— Заткнись, Майк, — говорит он хрипло. — Закрой. Рот.

И Майк не перечит. С минуту он смотрит на Уилла, потому что легче всего было бы не смотреть; просто отвернуться и не видеть застывшие в его глазах боль и слёзы. Поступить так — значило бы струсить. Поэтому Майк не отрывает от Уилла взгляда, а затем поворачивается и поднимает брошенный впопыхах велик. 

Его не до конца накрыло, и этим, думает Майк, нужно пользоваться. 

Ещё Майк думает, что харакири — не худший выбор. Ведь прямо сейчас он чувствует, будто ничего уже не исправить, и каждый новый оборот педалей лишь увеличивает желание Майка выпилиться.

Из всех случаев, когда он лажал, этот — самый крупный. И когда дом Уилла остаётся позади, а Майк выезжает на свою улицу, упадок и холод он увозит с собой.

//

Майк пеняет на себя, пинает ножку кровати, забаррикадировавшись в комнате и никуда не выходя.

Апатия и самобичевание в любовных делах — самое противное. 

Из комнаты Нэнс доносятся песни группы Metallica. Вот уж чего Майк не ожидал услышать полтора года назад. Кто бы мог подумать, что в конце концов его сестра выпрыгнет из образа отличницы и паиньки, словно Золушка из дворца принца под бой курантов, а он, Майк, будет сидеть дома и грустить. (Всегда из-за Уилла. Ведь один раз — случайность, два — совпадение, а три — уже система). Кто бы мог подумать, что Нэнси начнёт встречаться с Джонатаном. Что Мистер Крутая Прическа Харрингтон останется за бортом и что он окажется не таким уж плохим, безмозглым, типичным школьным красавчиком, каким казался Майку вначале. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Байерсы так плотно возьмутся за их, Уилеров, жизнь.

Майк словно ходит по кругу. Вот он ещё совсем мелкий, причитает «Погоди, погоди!» и — стараясь умерить панику при виде бледного как полотно лица Уилла — бежит наверх. Хватает рулон бумажных полотенец с кухни и летит обратно. К Уиллу, у которого кровь хлещет из носа, как вода в слетевшем посреди улицы гидранте. 

Вот он же, но несколькими годами позже — протягивает Оди чистый носовой платок. Смотрит на неё твёрдо, сжимает кулаки и уже не реагирует на бьющий в нос резкий запах меди. Привык.

Майку кажется, что он так сильно вырос с тех пор. Вырос, но повзрослел ли?

Лицо Оди — расслабленное и сосредоточенное. Чтобы представить — вспомнить — многого не нужно. Она сидит по-турецки, над губой застыла подсохшая капля крови, веки едва заметно подрагивают. 

Оди пытается уловить присутствие, эмоции Уилла — уловить хоть что-то. Ведь, побывав на той — обратной — стороне, человек всегда оставляет след. Для Майка это как парабола — точки в пространстве, образующие вогнутой формы пустоты. Их не видно обычным глазом, однако со способностями Оди эти пустоты можно не только увидеть, но и залатать. Почувствовать и понять причину возникновения.

Майк сидит по-турецки рядом с ней. Молчит. И Оди, конечно, тоже. Она занята, да и в любое другое время не стала бы болтать впустую. Уж точно не стала бы, как Майк, думать сложно, продираясь сквозь тернии лирических математических аналогий.

Оди снимает с глаз повязку, берёт протянутый платок и со знанием дела вытирает кровь одним отточенным движением. Майк бы так не смог. Не в смысле нос себе подтереть, а вообще. Не смог бы иметь дело со сверхъестественным и с жизнью обычного подростка одновременно; с контрольными по тригонометрии, в которых Оди оказалась не так плоха.

Оди говорит: «Странно», впервые столкнувшись с Уиллом на Изнанке. И только потому, что Майк научился понимать её между строк, он может домыслить остальное. Слова Оди значат: произошедшее с Уиллом — невероятно, и это как раз по её части. 

Ведь то, что стряслось с самой Оди — странно не то слово. И всё же это произошло. Происходит до сих пор, в самом деле. Охотник теней, думает Майк, и впрямь пробуждается**. Пробудился и лишил их маленький городишко спокойствия навсегда. 

И ему бы радоваться, что сейчас всё тихо, что никаких угроз нет, вот только Майку эгоистично хочется, чтобы какой-нибудь монстр из Изнанки появился. Несильный и не слишком опасный, которого они запросто могли бы победить. Тогда им бы пришлось объединиться в команду, а личные проблемы и разногласия оставить на потом.

Пора Майку уяснить, что когда чего-то очень хочешь, этого не происходит. Только когда меньше всего ждёшь и меньше всего готов.

Музыка Нэнси, оказывается, давно не играет. В дверь звонят.

— Майк! — кричит Нэнси и стучит по смежной с его комнатой стене. Когда она обращается к нему таким тоном, её голос — точь-в-точь голос мамы.

Майк пожимает плечами и остаётся в кровати с «Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четыре», валяющейся где-то в ногах — книжкой, которую Майк никак не соберётся дочитать до конца.

Звонок в дверь повторяется. Протяжнее прошлого.

— Майк! — раздаётся снова, практически на ультразвуке. 

— Ну что-о? — орёт Майк через стенку.

И недовольно закатывает глаза, как только Нэнс, вздернув нос (Майку несложно вообразить это её выражение), говорит снова:

— Спустись и открой дверь. Я занята.

«Чем? — хочет спросить Майк. — Или кем? Джонатаном, что ли?» Но вместо этого лишь фыркает. Безумие, что все в его семье такие ленивые жопы. 

Он тащится вниз, даже не удосужившись переодеть треккерскую футболку. Опросы наверняка какие-нибудь или очередной продажник хочет втюхать БАДы или программу по аэробике, каких у мамы, Майк считал, целых восемь штук.

— Ничего не нужно. Спасибо. До свидания, — скороговоркой произносит Майк, только открыв дверь.

— Точно? — прочистив горло, тихо спрашивает Уилл.

Уилл. Это впрямь он. После всего.

Кажется, у Майка першит в горле. Неужели это вновь забившееся сердце?

//

Ещё одна вещь, которая, кажется, никогда не перестанет его удивлять, — каким сосредоточенным и собранным становится Уилл, когда он рисует. И каким расслабленным после, когда откладывает краски и потягивается на стуле, разминая спину и затёкшие плечи. 

Майк не романтик, но он также не лгун, поэтому — да. Наблюдать за Уиллом за мольбертом — хорошо и приятно.

Трудно представить себе Уилла счастливее, чем когда его воображение отправляется в полёт. (Даже когда это школьное задание, как было на прошлой неделе, и Уилл остался недоволен результатом. Он всё время твердит, что натюрморты удаются ему хуже всего, и Майк твёрдо намерен однажды убедить его в обратном. Даже если ради этого Майку придётся ненадолго — часика так на три или пять — перевоплотиться в кувшин. Ну а что? Майк вовсе не прочь экспериментов. Майк, может, прирождённый актёр.)

Одежда Уилла стирана сотню раз, но некоторые пятна краски по-прежнему видны, и от въевшегося запаха растворителя и порошка никуда не деться. Видя на нём эту старую водолазку, Майк всегда ворчит, но втайне при любом удачном случае — вот как сейчас — пялится на Уилла как заворожённый, сглатывая вмиг образовавшуюся слюну.

Майк стоит, считая про себя секунды, но сдаётся уже на третьем Демогоргоне. И рывком подходит к Уиллу, наклоняясь и практически выцеловывая из того воздух. А всегда прохладная кожа Уилла — будто хранящая остаточный след той изнаночной дряни внутри — дрожит под его пальцами. 

Когда он забирается ладонями под водолазку и проводит по спине и лопаткам, то целует не губы даже — родинки и алеющие щёки. (Уилл всегда краснеет именно так: от кончиков ушей до пят и совсем не как Майк — уродливыми пятнами.) Уилл мнёт его футболку в ответ, кусает губы. Шепчет «Майк» так пронзительно, что собственное имя отзывается во всём теле, резонирует; касается — и проходит насквозь.

Майк слушает. Впервые, может, слышит. (Потому что слушать он не привык.) И чувствует будто острые рёбра Уилла вспарывают грудину, вырывают что-то внутри с мясом, отчего так больно и неудобно, и неуместно. Всё ещё страшно, но вместе с тем… так правильно? 

Из-за этого Майку вдруг плевать по-настоящему. На общество, которое их не принимает, на мудака Лонни, который так и не принял Уилла, и на голос разума, который твердит, что их отношения с Уиллом ни к чему не приведут. Потому что много ли Майк знает таких, как он? Таких, как они? Кончивших хорошо, но не скончавшихся в промежутке?

//

Уилл лежит поверх кровати, слушает музыку, и из-за наушников его волосы взлохмачены, в лёгком беспорядке. Он выглядит настолько схлопнутым вовнутрь, что не замечает Майка. 

Его глаза прикрыты, и он вытянулся вдоль кровати, как по струнке. Только пальцы Уилла словно мягко перебирают клавиши фортепиано.

Майк тихо садится на край кровати. Даже сейчас они с Уиллом умещаются на ней, если постараться, пускай Майк вымахал за лето и Уилл тоже заметно окреп и подрос.

Он разглядывает Уилла как настоящий псих, и желание поцеловать его рождается молниеносно, само собой. Когда Майк видит, как движутся приоткрытые губы Уилла, вторя словам песни, и как расслабленно вздымается и опадает его грудь, а задравшаяся домашняя футболка оголяет бока и живот, открывая родинки. Родинки, которые, как Майк думал, что изучил все, но ошибся. Ведь из них можно собрать целые крошечные созвездия, соединить, проведя по ним языком, — и Уилл стал бы его нательной картой.

Майк нависает над ним, и лицо Уилла отпечатывается где-то на подкорке так ярко, словно зашторенная комната вовсе не провалилась в полутьму. Словно и сам Майк заряжен чем-то, светит.

Уилл удивлённо распахивает глаза, врезается спиной в основание кровати, смахивает с ушей наушники, и те запутываются в волосах. И, пока Уилл воюет с его новенькими «Уокмэн», Майк коротко смеётся и помогает ему выпутаться, не удержавшись и всё-таки проведя рукой по мягким волосам, хотя сам таких прикосновений не терпит.

«Любовь — это…» — вспоминает Майк популярный комикс, когда смотрит на Уилла, на его подрагивающие губы и бьющуюся на шее жилку. Когда Майк уже и сам замечает взгляд Уилла на своих губах. 

И он ведь всё понимает верно? Не ошибается сейчас? Потому что у Майка, честно, больше не осталось жизней. Как и шансов на провал.

Уилл как-то по-особенному — а может, совершенно обычно — смотрит на него, и сердце Майка ёкает, идёт на второй круг. 

К чёрту всё. Уилл хочет того же, а Майк никого и никогда так сильно не хотел.

— Уилл, ты же не против… — напоследок выдыхает Майк. Эта нерешительность в финале — не его врождённая черта, но в своём отношении к Уиллу — благоприобретённая. 

И в Майке столько нежности в эту секунду! Столько нежности, что он мог бы выжимать его вёдрами и по-прежнему не остаться обескровленным. Словно тихое дыхание, родинки, голая шея Уилла и повторяющиеся строки о любви, льющиеся из брошенных наушников***, заполнили всё его тело, прошибли Майка теплом насквозь.

Уилл не понимает! Не поймёт, что творится с Майком сейчас, даже начни он объяснять. Что творилось с Майком на протяжении… да всех последних лет. Месяцев. Майк и сам в этом не мастак; ненавидит объяснять и объясняться. Поэтому так не любит музеи; никогда не любил все эти: «Не подходить ближе, чем на десять футов», «Ничего не трогать и, желательно, не дышать».

Уилл сглатывает, его кадык дёргается, и он то ли хочет встать и уйти, то ли притянуть Майка к себе — не разобрать. И Майка несёт, наверное, но он знает, что терзать себя за решения, которые приняты, за действия, которых не избежать — ведь Майк упрямый, упрямый мудак, — уже поздно. В нём… Дело в том, что внутри Майка бурлит, вскипая, столько всего. Столько всего, что остановиться или сдать назад не получится. Как и позволить Уиллу отстраниться, вновь принимая это решение за них обоих.

Поэтому Майк смотрит на губы Уилла, набирает в лёгкие воздуха — и целует. Жёстче и резче, чем хотел бы, а может, именно так, как хотел бы. Потому что последнее, чего Майк хотел бы — это чтобы Уилл думал, будто их поцелуи до — блажь и каприз. Что этот поцелуй ничего не значит тоже. Что он случаен, а Майк ничего из этого не хотел и не желал; что Майк своего желания стеснялся. 

Но нет. Майк уже давно решил, что не хотел бы себя стесняться. Ведь он, опуская всё прочее, вовсе не славный малый. Ведь оно сидит в нём уже давно. И с чувствами к Уиллу Майку всё стало ясно задолго до разговора с Оди тет-а-тет. 

Уилл отвечает на поцелуй, и Майк наконец позволяет себе расслабиться, позволяет отпустить себя и наслаждаться тем, как Уилл гладит его шею, его тихими стонами и этими крошечными движениями языком и пальцами. Наслаждаться и сходить с ума. Вместе.

Майк наглеет окончательно, перекидывает ногу, прижимая Уилла к себе. Целует его — точно приклеивается, — испытывая острое возбуждение и взрыв фейерверков в груди. И под шквалом эмоций и ощущений Майку вдруг так страшно и приятно, и страшно приятно одновременно.

Он отрывается от губ Уилла, проводит языком по его шее, прикусывает мочку уха, а Уилл прогибается в спине, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. 

Мозг Майка коротит, и он наверняка издаёт какие-то звуки, говорит, что Уилл красивый (говорит это постоянно, потому что так и есть), но не слышит себя. И в этом дёрганом плавном танце их рук, языков и губ желание взять, заполучить Уилла себе, полностью, кожа к коже — самое яркое и безусловное.

//

В восемнадцать Майк всё ещё не может перестать целоваться с Уиллом. И, пока его родители на очередном сеансе семейной терапии в Индианаполисе, где доктор Фишер обещает за большие деньги исправить то, что — по мнению Майка — не подлежит ни восстановлению, ни ремонту, они с Уиллом не вылезают из его комнаты. И кровати. Дурачатся и экспериментируют, но чаще — не делают и этого. 

Майк просто лежит на спине, Уилл — просто — рядом, и они лишь едва соприкасаются плечами. Ничего не происходит. Словно в католической школе-пансионе для мальчиков. Или так, словно Майк настолько привык, что за ним денно и нощно следит Хоппер, что не распускает руки уже по привычке. 

Они лежат так какое-то время, пока Майк не поворачивается к Уиллу лицом. Демарш рассчитан вплоть до секунды, и Майк бы не стал хорошим стратегом, если бы не научился наблюдать за противником, подмечая всё до мелочей. Как напрягается тело Уилла, как он задерживает дыхание, как дёргается его кадык. Майк облизывает пересохшие губы. (У Уилла задралась его любимая футболка в полоску, и шорты эти короткие, и чёлка лежит совсем по-дурацки. Невозможно терпеть.) 

В общем, Майк не находит ничего лучше, чем нависнуть над Уиллом и вдруг запеть (закричать): 

— Я ЧЕЛОВЕК И МНЕ НУЖНО БЫТЬ ЛЮБИМЫМ!****

Уилл, привыкший к внезапным порывам Майка, не ведёт и бровью — только прыскает и медленно отстраняет Майка от себя, одновременно пытаясь сомкнуть его губы в «трубочку». Майк пытается защекотать его в ответ.

Но добивается этим лишь обратного — эскалации песенной пытки и попытке Майка защекотать Уилла до слёз. 

Его руки заняты Уиллом, и он вопит громче, хотя слов почти не разобрать — один бессвязный набор звуков:

— Я фелофек и ‘не нуфно фыть люфьимым!

Уилл перекатывается на бок, хохоча:

— Хватит, хва–ха-ха–тит... Майк!

А затем он целует Майка, обхватив его подбородок своими тонкими ледяными пальцами.

//

_Всё хорошо?_

Как раз вовремя слышит Майк голос Оди–в–голове. И когда он открывает (закрывает) глаза, то видит перед собой её большие подведённые глаза, кофту с рукавами-фонариками и приоткрытые полные губы. Целовать их не хочется. Только если чуть-чуть.

Майк прислушивается к себе. Когда всё правильно, ты просто знаешь, верно? Чувствуешь. 

И осознаёт с кристальной ясностью: 

**Да.**

Он влюблён.

**Author's Note:**

> * В 1987 году в Большом Магеллановом Облаке вспыхнула сверхновая [SN 1987A](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/SN_1987A).  
> ** Metallica — The Thing That Should Not Be.  
> *** The Beatles — And I Love Her.  
> **** The Smith — How Soon Is Now?


End file.
